Foreign Travelers
by Mohawk Mentality
Summary: Three kids are coming to Republic city to assist Korra and a desperate Amon has a trick up his sleeve.
1. The white Phoenix

**My very First LOK fic yay! Hope you guys enjoy it. **

**R&R's are always appreciated and honestly it motivates me and prevents writers block.**

**Anyways... **

**Let's get this show on the road! **

* * *

The White Phoenix

It was a late night on Air Temple Island. Everyone was asleep in his or her respective quarters. A strange winged

creature flew up to the window seal tapping on the glass awaked me. As I started to shoo it away I took notice of a

note attached to its collar. I opened the window and extended my arm. The creature walked on to my wrist and

bowed as if to say hello. "Hm, quite the rare specimen, aren't you." I said as I took the note from the creature I took

a good look at it. It was beautiful, breathtaking even. From its beak to its talons, it had light green fur. Its wings

had dark green feathers that glistened in the moon light. Its tail looked similar to that of a lime green fan. I

continued to read the note.

_To whom it may concern,_

_News of the avatar in Republic city has reached the ears of the population of Afris Island. After centuries, the Afrinians have finally reached their second generation of benders. I have sent three of my finest students to assist the avatar anyway they can. They will reach republic city very soon. If you received this message, please pass it on to the authorities of Republic City as soon as possible._

_Thank you-_

_Atormald the ambassador of Afris Island_

When I looked up from the note, the creature was gone. "I better inform the other councilmen… First thing in the

morning." I climbed back in bed next to my wife Pema.

I woke with a yawn and a stretch. "Good morning dear." I said to my wife kissing her on the forehead as I got out

of bed and got ready for the day.

"Good morning Tenten. What's the big rush?" I blushed at the pet name my wife gave me.

"I'm going to city hall today I received an important message last night."

"Really? What was it about?"

"Three students are being sent here from Afris Island to assist Korra."

"That's great, I'm sure Korra would really appreciate the help."

"I would love to stay and chat honey but I need to get going."

I walked out the front door and made my way to the ferry. I approached Tarlock as I entered city hall in his tow.

"Tenzin, I received a message last night." Said Tarlock.

"You did? So did I." I replied as I took my usual seat. Tarlock proceeded to stand at his seat.

"Well, I got a message about students being sent from Afris Island to assist avatar Korra."

"I received the same message." I said as I took my usual seat. "We should proceed with caution. This could be one

of Amon's tricks."

"Hmm, actually I don't think this is a trick. How could Amon get his hands on such a majestic bird? I think we should

welcome them warmly! All in favor!" Tarlock raised his right hand.

"Just wait a minute Tarklock, we do not know these people, none of us have heard of this, Afris Island. How do we

kn-"

"Majority rules." Tenzin was so wrapped up in his rant that he didn't notice the other councilmembers raise their

hands.

"Excuse me if I may interrupt but Afri Island is indeed real it's located in the far, far waters southwestern of the

firenation but it is quite far out." Explained the Council page.

* * *

The sun was bright and high as the three Afrinians rode on the back of a giant white phoenix. Jamar, Olive and

Ouniano have been flying for days getting to Republic city. They had to land in the Earth Kingdom multiple times to

rest and get food.

"Jaaaamar, how much further?" whined Ouniano. Can't this giant chicken fly any faster?

"Ergh, for the last time Ouni, PhiPhi isn't a chicken, she's a phoenix and yeah she could fly faster but I don't want to

stress her out."

"Ohhhhh were never gonna get there." Ouniano whined as he flopped back in the saddle.

"Ouni would you stop your whining! We should be there by tonight."

"Sigh… I wonder who's gonna greet us." Said Jamar.

* * *

Somewhere hidden underground Amon was examining a miniature replica of Republic city, planning his next strike.

He gazed over to the Pro-bending arena when he was interrupted.

"Amon!" said a chi blocker. "I found this on the collar of a foreign bird. It's a note about reinforcements for the

avatar."

"You have done well my brother." Amon took the note from the chi blocker and read it. "So, the avatar has returned

early, looks like we'll have to accelerate our plans. Get more chi blockers and have them discreetly patrol the city. I

want chi blockers on the north, south, east, and west ends of the city. We will catch these 'students' and show

them it was a mistake to oppose me."

* * *

It was sunset and Korra was on her way to be sent back home. She stood in silence next to Naga as Tenzin

approached her.

"I have done my best to guide Republic city toward the dream my father had for it, but you are right it has fallen

way out of balance. I thought I should put off your training to up hold his legacy but you are his legacy. You may

stay and train airbending here with me. Republic city needs its avatar once again."

"Yes! Thank you you're the best!" Korra hugged the airbender kids then pulled Tenzin into the group hug.

In the skies above the Afrinian kids have finally made it to Republic city. Jamar and Olive's faces lit up as they saw

Republic city below them. "Ouni, Wake up we're here, we're finally here! Phiphi let everyone know we're here with a

strong crow!" The white phoenix let out a loud majestic crow.

"Hello Republic city we will enjoy serving you!" Olive said as she flipped her long brown hair in the wind.

"What was that?" Said Ikki

"Sounds like a Great White Phoenix but that's impossible here they live very far southwest and they are on the

brink of extinction."

Korra watched as the bird flew past the statue. Korra could see a grappling hook launched at the birds talons.

_Kyyyyoooo_ crowed Phiphi.

"Phiphi, what's wrong?" Jamar said as they were being snatched out of the air.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 1 hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**And please please give me feedback. I want to know what my readers think if it sucks say so if it rocks say so... I want 100% honest opinions. **


	2. Make a move you two!

**Hey you guys Mohawk Mentality here! I Hope you guys enjoy the second chapter. I made it longer this time just a little something for all of you to enjoy.** **R&R= always appreciated! **

* * *

**Jamar's POV**

Olive screamed as we plummeted towards the ground. "Ouni we need a soft landing!"

"Ahhhh, you bend the water up!"

"Just whip up some quicksand!"

"Why don't you whip some water woman?"

"_I needed to act fast."_ I thought. I jumped off Phiphi's back and hung on the statue. I blew up a ball of fire and shot it at the cable. Phiphi was able to get her balance back and fly to safety. I looked down to see where the cable came from. There were these weird looking people in masks with bug eyes they look like some kind of soldiers. One spotted me and tossed some kind of disk. I dropped off the statue to doge it. I was surrounded by soldiers, I tilted my head back and blew up a big ball of fire as big as I could get it then I called out to Phiphi. "Phiphi, E.K.!" I ducked as Phiphi swooped down into the fireball. A wave of white flames pushed all of the soldiers back.

"Good job Phiphi!" I said as I jumped on her back headed towards the port.

**A/N POV**

"Tenzin, did you see that? That bird is a fire bender!" Exclaimed Korra "I got to get over there and help them."

"And we can help too!" Jinora butted in.

"No absolutely not! Jinora I know you want to help but it's too dangerous take your brother and sister and get on the ferry." Commanded Tenzin. A tear fell from Jinora's eye as she grabbed Meelo's hand then the air bender kids ran inside the ferry. Korra hopped on Naga's back headed down the docks.

Jamar landed Phiphi near the port. The three of them climbed off Phiphi's back to check on her. Jamar looked at Phiphi's right leg and saw where the cable wrapped around and left a painful bruise. "Aww, Phiphi, your hurt, you should lay down and rest." In protest Phiphi stuck her chest out and extended her wings in a proud fashion to show she was not hurt but her true feelings were known when she fell back down in a nesting position. Ouni looked out in the distance to see the bug eyed soldiers running towards them from all directions.

"Man is this how you say hello? Who are these guys and why are they attacking us?" Ouni complained. Jamar looked at Phiphi and could see the sadness in her eyes. He knew the hurt phoenix couldn't fly away without a running start or a strong jump. They had to defend her, they had to stand and fight. The bug eyed solders came closer and closer. They we're so outnumbered. They needed help. Jamar blew up a ball of fire and stuck his hands in it then took a fighting stance. Olive spun around on her toes and pulled the moisture out of the air to get her ice claws. Ouni made a wall around Phiphi to give her some more defense. The solders came with everything they had. Jamar was knocking them back with explosive punches. Olive was slashing up their armor with her ice claws and ballet moves. Ouni was keeping them off balance with his earth bending. They were doing good but more and more solders kept coming.

"Guys there's too many to keep fighting like this it's time for some immobilization. I'll toss them over to you two. Olive you freeze em, Ouni you root em. Keep their heads free so they can breathe, were not trying to suffocate anyone." Jamar began throwing blasting upper cuts to send the bug eyed solders sailing towards Olive and Ouni. Korra came running up on Naga to help the Afrinians. Jamar looked at Korra for a second and two of the solders began throwing quick jabs at his arms and legs. Jamar dropped to the ground like a lifeless doll. Ouni got besides himself at the sight of Jamar dropping to the ground and he crushed the two solders together with two earth pillars. Before the remaining solders could advance, Korra stepped in with some fiery offense. One of the solders gave a hand signal and the few that weren't frozen or stuck in the ground retreated. Korra walked over to Jamar and held him up in a sitting position.

"Are you ok?" asked Korra.

"Yeah, I'm alive aren't I, but I still can't move. Anyway I'm Jamar De Zanateos."

"And I'm Olive Katchmar.

"And I'm Ouniano Guardo but my friends call me Ouni."

"It's nice to meet all of you I'm avatar Korra.

"The avatar! You're the avatar?" Said an awe struck Jamar. "Aww man, first day on the job and were already screwing up."

"What do you mean?"

"We were sent here to help you and you ended up helping us." Said Olive sadly. "I guess we're not doing a good job."

"Are you kidding? I have never seen bending like that before. Jamar with your fiery punches and Olive you're amassing with your quick footing and accurate attacks and Ouni I've never seen such power full earth bending."

"Thanks Korra. I think I can get up now." Jamar went to stand up. His legs shook as he tried to hold his balance.

"I think I can help, sit down." Korra ran over to the rail to get some water. "Ok now hold still." Korra placed her hands on Jamar's leg and the water began to glow.

"Haha I'm starting to feel better already."

"That's good. So do you guys have a place to crash?" Korra said as she went to the next leg. Jamar looked at Ouni, and then Ouni looked at Olive.

"No." they all said together.

"Ouni you forgot to let Phiphi back out."

"Oh right, my bad I forgot." Ouni walked over to the wall he put up around Phiphi and gently brought it back down. Phiphi was asleep. "Looks like Phiphi's got the right idea." Said Ouni.

"Korra can you help Phiphi too? That cable really hurt her leg." Jamar asked

"I'd be glad to." Jamar got up and walked over to his beloved bird.

"Phiphi, wake up." Jamar said as he petted her nose and Phiphi opened her eyes. "Phiphi this is our new friend Korra." Jamar motioned for Korra to join him. "She's really nice and can help you feel better." Phiphi turned her beak up at Korra. "Phiphi... be nice. Now turn over so Korra can heal your leg." Phiphi followed orders and laid on her side. After a few minutes, Korra had finished.

"Well, that should do it. She might be sore for a few days."

"Thank you Korra, very much." Said Olive.

"It's no problem. C'mon big bird let's see if you can stand!" Korra said cheering Phiphi on. Phiphi stood up and flared her wings. She then turned to Korra and bowed. "Well, I guess you guys can stay with me on Air Temple Island."

"It's ok Korra besides we don't want to impose." Said Olive.

"Yeah and Olive has our hotel money." Explained Ouni. Olive checked her pockets and the money was gone.

"Uh guys, I lost the money." Said Olive

"Well did you drop it, you could have lost it-"

"When we were being snatched out of the sky." Ouni interrupted.

"I think one of those solders took it." Said Olive.

"Ugh damn it Olive I thought we agreed that I would hold the money for food, Ouni would hold the money for clothes, and you would hold the money for a hotel." Jamar Raged.

"You guys can settle that later, now we need to get back to the island." said Korra.

"Phiphi you feel up to flying?" asked Ouni. Once again, Phiphi did her proud stance flaring her wings.

"She really likes doing that doesn't she?" asked Korra.

"Yeah it's like her thing I guess." Said Jamar. Korra looked around for Naga so they could go home.

"Naga, Naga!" Korra whistled for Naga. She came running from around the corner with a banana peel on her head happily wagging her tail. "Aww Naga, gross what did I tell out about digging in the garbage." Korra took the banana peel off Naga's head. Naga then licked Korra's cheek. The Afrinians got on PhiPhi's back, Korra got on Naga's back. Phiphi ran a few yards then took off into the air. All together they headed to the docks. The Ferry was gone but Korra spotted a canoe.

"Hay Korra how about we race to the air temple."

"Ok but you can't cry if you lose!" Korra said stepping into the canoe with Naga lying down in the back. Phiphi sped towards the temple. "Hay no fair!" Korra began to bend the water and the boat shot forward. Phiphi was already halfway there and Korra was gaining on them. They came closer and closer to a photo finish. Korra was going too fast for the island's dock so she made an ice ramp and went sailing into the island's courtyard. She and Naga landed with a loud crack. Phiphi landed next to them.

"I guess you guys won!" Jamar said.

Tenzin came running out side. "What's all that racket? Korra we were worried sick… Is that my canoe?" Tenzin said trying to keep is composure. "Well the important thing is that you and your friends are safe."

"Tenzin we have a problem. With how kind and wise you are I knew that you would be the one to help us."

"Korra cut the flattery and tell me what's wrong."

"Well the Afrinians need a place to stay and Olive lost their hotel money. Can they stay here?" Asked Korra. Tenzin took a moment to think about it.

"They can stay but the boys have to share a room and Olive has to share with you."

"OK, that's great thank you so much Tenzin! I promise I will repay you for all you have done for me. I'm not even your daughter but you have done so much for me anyway. Thank you." Korra said hugging Tenzin. The Afrinians approached Tenzin.

"Hello sir, I'm Jamar De Zanateos."

"I'm Olive Katchmar."

"And I'm Ouniano but they call me Ouni for short."

"It's nice to meet each of you I'm councilman Tenzin. It would be my pleasure to allow you three to stay here with Korra."

"Thank you so much sir but where will Phiphi sleep? My pet White Pheonix."

"Well she's not that much bigger than Naga so I guess she can sleep in your room with you."

It was very late and everyone went inside. Korra showed the boys to the showers and their room then she and Olive went back to her room.

"We finally get to get some sleep." Jamar said, as he got ready for bed.

"Yeah its nice. Three days on a giant birds back can really take a toll on you." Said Ouni.

"Sooo, where are you sleeping? cuz I'm getting the bed." Said Jamar.

"What who said you were getting the bed?"

"I'm the one who flew us here so I should get the bed!"

"No, you didn't fly us here Phiphi did."

"Well Phiphi's my pet so I win."

"How about this, we'll take our showers then well decide who gets the bed."

Jamar and Ouni made their way to the showers. Near the sink there were two tunics one was red the other was green they were stacked together with some black relaxed nickers.

"Well that was a refreshing shower." said Olive putting on some borrowed P.J.'s

"Yeah, and water bending doesn't hurt when your drying off either." Olive stepped into Korra's room and sat on the bed to braid her hair up. When she was finished, Korra walked in behind her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Korra you take the bed."

"It's cool Olive, I'll take one end you take the other."

The girls climbed into bed and exchanged good nights. The boys had finished their showers got dressed for bed and were now wrestling to see who would get the bed.

"You… can't… beat… me!" Grunted Ouni.  
"You…wish!" After a few minutes of tumbling and tousling, the boys fell asleep on the floor.

That morning Olive woke up in Korra's room.

Olive's POV

"Good morning Korra." There was no answer. I got out of bed and looked around Korra was gone and so was Naga. I walked over to the radio and turned it on.

"_Hello… I'm Korra Your new avatar… Yes I am definitely here to stay but honestly I don't... exactly have a Plan... yet."_

After hearing Korra on the radio, I was so excited I ran straight to the boys dorm. Opened the door and ran down the hall.

_Knock Knock Knock_. I impatiently knocked on the door.

"Jamar, Ouni? Hello?" I grabbed hold of the door know and I threw the door open. "Honestly guys I know we were out late last night but that doesn't gi-" Olive held back a laugh but the sight before her was too much to bear. Jamar and Ouni were spooning together on the floor. Jamar was nuzzling into the back of Ouni's neck and Ouni was holding Jamar's hand around his waist. I tiptoed around the boys on the floor and I leaned down over their ears.

"**Wake Up!**" I screamed. The boys flinched.

"Ouni! What's the big idea?" Jamar said scooting away from Ouni.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Ouni said jump up onto the bed.

"Shut up you two Korra's on the radio." I turned on the radio and found the station.

_I Look forward to serving you!... I'm Happy to see you!... Thank you Republic city!"_

"Is that all, aww we missed Korra." Ouni complained.

"You seem really disappointed Ouni." Jamar teased.

"Shut up Jamar." Ouni threw a pillow at him trying to hide the red tint on his chocolaty skin.

"Well you guys, get up and get ready we have shopping to do!"

"What happened to breakfast?"

"We can get some while were out. Now make a move you too." I headed back to Korra's room so I could get ready.

* * *

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. ****I kinda think that my OC's didn't get very much development so i was gonna put a flash back in the next chapter so you guys could get to know them better.** I was thinking about put a slash in here but ill let you guys pick the couple. 

**Borra **

**Boliv(BolinXOlive) **

**Boluni(BolinXOuni) **

**Makorra **

**Makuni(MakoXOuni)**

**Makilv(MakoXOlive)**

**Makmar(MakoXJamar)**

**Jamorra(JamarXKorra)**

**Jamolin(JamarXBolin)**

**On the other hand here are some outtakes for your guys.**

**"It's no problem. C'mon big bird let's see if you can stand!" Korra said cheering Phiphi on. Phiphi stood up and flared her wings and chirped happily. **

**"_Bitch I'm Fabulous!"_**

* * *

**"Uh guys, I lost the money." Said Olive**

**"Well did you drop it, you could have lost it-"**

**"When we were being snatched out of the sky." Ouni interrupted.**

**"I think one of those solders took it." Said Olive.**

**"Ugh damn it Olive I thought we agreed that I would hold the money for food, Ouni would hold the money for clothes, and you would hold the money for a hotel." Jamar Raged.**

**"I'm sorry guys." Olive said turning her back in sadness. She then turned around with a small bag full of yuans in her hands. "Now i get to keep you all for my self.**

* * *

** Jamar and Ouni were spooning together on the floor. Jamar was nuzzling into the back of Ouni's neck and Ouni was holding Jamar's hand around his waist. I tiptoed around the boys on the floor and I leaned down over their ears.**

**"Wake Up! Ah HA I knew it!" I screamed pulling out my camera.**

**"Ugh Olive go away can't you see were busy." said Jamar**

**"Yeah let us have some privacy." said Ouni**


	3. I Want an Exhibition Match!

**One thing I wanted to make clear about the take-outs. They are the small parts I thought would be funny but took them out because they would alter the character's personality too much from what I intended but just because I took them out doesn't mean you can't enjoy them. R&R's always appreciated.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: I want an exhibition match!**

**Jamar's POV**

After hearing Korra on the radio, Olive left to get ready. I put on the red tunic and shorts that were left for me in the bathroom. Ouni got dressed as well. The shorts were kinda big on me so I got my sash that I wore with my clothes the night before and tied it around my waist. "Well I'm ready to go." I said walking out the door. As I walked past the mirror, I saw my once spikey straight hair was now nappy from when I got it wet in the shower. With my fingers and some fire bending, I straightened my hair out and spiked it back up. I looked over to Ouni who was looking back at me.

"Please help me." Ouni said.

I sighed and sat on the bed. "Come here." I said. Ouni happily sat on the floor in front of me and I began straightening his hair. Ouni had a lot more hair then me so it took a good while to do. When I was halfway done with the spiking part, Olive came busting into our room. "Olive, have you ever heard of knocking?"

"Ok, barber shops closed. we have shopping to do!" Olive proceeded to snatch me and Ouni out of our room and drug us outside.

"What about Phiphi?" I asked.

"Let her rest I'm sure she's tired from all that flying."When she relaxed her grip, Ouni and I stood up. I looked at Ouni's hair it didn't look good the front was straight but it wasn't spiked up like it was in the back. "Hold still I think I can make this look border line descent. "I clapped my hands around the spikey part of Ouni's hair and I pressed it flat and spiked it away from his scalp. Then I moved to the front and I pulled all of the hair that wasn't spiked forward. "Haha, perfect!" Now Ouni's hair was spiked in the back and down in the front.

"Ew, you look like a depressed musician." Spat Olive.

"I think it looks awesome." I protested.

We made our way to the island dock and got on the ferry. When we got to Republic City, we stopped at this new restaurant called Noma's. I guess it was an international place because they had dishes from all over I even saw a few from Afris. After we ate, we looked around the city. There were all kinds of stores but we didn't see any clothing stores. Olive was getting frustrated and took it upon herself to ask a passing officer for directions.

"Excuse me sir." Olive said tapping him on the shoulder. Then "he" turned around.

"Excuse you is right I'm not a man. Do you have any idea who I am." The woman said with a grimace on her face.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Olive said shakily. "It's just that…I saw your armor and shoulder length hair …and It gave you an appearance so tough I just assumed you were-"

"Ugh get on with it I'm very busy."

"Anyway I'm Olive these are my friends Jamar and Ouni were lost ma'am do you know where the fashion district is we need clothes."

"I'm Officer Lin Beifong and your destination is seven blocks that way." Lin pointed in the direction. "Now scram! and don't let me catch you three out of line!"

"Thank you so much!" Olive grabbed me and Ouni and ran like her life depended on it.

Later that day.

**Korra's POV**

I was sitting under the gazebo meditating with Tenzin and his children. "I think I'm doing it wrong."

"There is nothing to do. Let your mind and your spirit be free for air is the element of freedom." I laughed. "Is something funny?"

"Yeah! Your telling me to embrace freedom but you won't even let me listen to the radio and forget about leaving this island."

"Pleas Korra, look at Meelo he's able to meditate peacefully." I looked at him. He was snoring with a snot bubble in his nose.

"Actually I think he's asleep."

"What, well at least he as the relaxing part down."

"Whatever, none of this air bending stuff makes any sense to me."

"I know your frustrated but these teaching will sink in overtime then it will all just click." I took a deep breath and tried to meditate… it didn't work.

"Yeah, it's not sinking in yet. I'm gonna go get a glass of leche juice." I got up and walked back inside I could hear Tenzen say something but I wasn't paying attention. After I got my juice, I headed back to my room. It was getting dark and the Afrinians were nowhere to be found. I laid in my bed and sighed. "I got to get off this island." I said to myself.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Oh now she knocks." I heard a familiar voice.

"Come in." I said. Olive with the boys behind her they had tons of shopping bags.

"Where'd you guys get the money for all of this?" I asked.  
"Well ya know I did a little bargain hunting." Olive paused. "And some tag swapping but that's not important." She said that last part fast. I laughed. The boys walked in we exchanged hello's they dropped Olive's bags and left to the boy's dorm. They had some bags of their own but nowhere near as many as Olive had.

"Well it looks like money well spent." I said.

"You got that right sista!" Olive said smiling. "OhOhOh I got something for you too!" Olive said jumping up and down.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Olive pulled out this red tube skirt with a black sash, matching heels, and earrings.

"Ya know for that time when you meet that special someone and he asks you out."

"Hay Olive I was thinking we have a girl's night out and go catch a pro bending match."

"Sounds good let's go."

"We have to wait till later though. Ya see Tenzin won't let me off the island so we'll have to sneak out." There was another knock at the door

"Come in" I said again. The door opened it was the boys they looked really tired.

"Wow you guys looked really run down." I said with a concerned face.

"You can thank Olive for that one." Said Ouni

"Yeah we were buying some clothes and she claimed she forgot something and got caught swapping price tags!" Jamar complained.

"We had to bolt from the store while carrying Olive's bags, we were chased for blocks." Said Ouni

"Well it's not like I did it at every store we went to." Protested Oilve.

"Olive we do not live here tomorrow we are going back to the store and you are going to pay full price for the stuff you stole or return it." Said Jamar.

"What, I didn't steal anything and we spend all of our money for clothes." Said Olive

"Swapping tags counts as stealing. What did you switch the tags on?" said Jamar.

"As the avatar I have to agree with Jamar and Ouni."

"Well I switch the tags on the dress I got for Korra and I promise that was the only thing. I give you my word." Olive said.

"Well as a teenager I have to say we can let that one slide." I looked out the window and saw that the sun had gone down. "Hay Olive we don't want to be late for the match we need to get going."

"Wait what match? Where are you going?" asked Ouni

"Sorry boys it's a girl's only night out." I said pushing Ouni out the door. Olive pushed Jamar out. I put my ear to the door and I heard the boy's footsteps leaving the dorm. I changed out of my Air Nomad clothes and changed into my usual outfit.

"Hmm so that's how native Water Tribe girls dress?" Olive asked me.

"Well you're Water Tribe too you're just from a different place." I dug around in Olive's shopping bags and pulled out a water tribe outfit for her.

"How about we make this a little more… Afrinian." Said olive.

After what felt like 20 minutes, Olive was finally ready. She wore dark blue leggings with some brown short shorts with a white cuff on the hem on over them. She had on a sleeveless light blue tunic with a tiny dark blue vest on over it. She also had a wrist full of brown, blue and white bracelets.

"I'm ready lets go." Said Olive.

"Wow, you look awesome Olive! I would have never thought of cutting fabric with bending." I said. "Now we have to be quiet if were gonna make it out of here." I looked out the window and I saw a White Lotus guard. I jumped out the window, landed quietly then jumped into a bush I signaled for Olive to do the same. Olive did a swan dive off the window then summersaulted into the bush. "On three we jump off the cliff and into the water."

"Wait but Korra if I get my hair wet it will get nappy and Jamar's not here to straighten it out."

"Just keep your head above the water." I peeped out of the bush. "He's not looking we go on three."

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

We ran out of the bush and jumped off the cliff. We arrived outside the pro bending arena. I bent the water so I could jump through an open window. With Olive right on my heels I water bent myself dry and she did the same.

"Yay, we made it! Let's get some good seats." Olive said quietly. We began sneaking through the halls when I spotted some kind of training room. I looked inside I didn't see anyone so I walked in.

"Hay! What are two you doing in my gym?"

"My friend and I were just looking for the bathroom when we got lost." I said.

"The old I had to pee excuse. Ya know I'm sick and tired of you kids sneaking in without paying. I'm taking both of you to security."

"No! Wait!" I said.

"Please sir that won't be necessary!" Said Olive

"There you two are" Said an unfamiliar voice. "I've been looking everywhere for you. It's alright Toza, they're with me." He said stepping closer to me.

"Excuse you, we-" Olive was cut off as Korra smashed her toe with her heel.

"Yeah I'm with him." I said.

"So you see were together." He said.

"Well not together together more like friends." I hastily added.

"Right, friends I didn't mean to imply."

"Oh you implied it."

"Ohhh I don't care what you are I got work to do." Toza returned to his weight lifting.

"Right this way miss… um is your friend ok over there." I looked at Olive her entire face was red instead of its usual light mocha color. She looked like she could explode any second.

"Oh I'm fine I'm fine." Olive shot me a look that screamed revenge.

"Thank you sir, seriously thanks." I said as I followed him to the door. We walked through and it was amazing. You could see the entire arena perfectly. This was hands down the best spot in the house. "Woah, unbelievable this place is more amazing than I imagined." I said in awe.

"Name's Bolin by the way." Bolin said to me.

"Korra." I said looking around.

"I'm Olive." She curtsied in the flirtiest way possible.

"Pssst Bolin" One of Bolin's teammates called him to the side.

"So Korra what do you think of that Bolin Guy he's kinda cute."

"Well he's nice I can say that much." I said

"Come 'mere I want you guys to meet my brother Mako." Bolin said proudly

"Mako! Wow I-I heard you play on the radio!"

"Hay I'm Oli-"

"C'mon Bolin were up."

"Or we could meet him later"

"Yeah, Sorry about that my brother just gets real focused before a match. Ok I got to go. Wish me luck not that I'll need it."

"Good luck, Knock em out!"

"Break a leg you guys!" Olive shouted. The Fire Ferrets stepped into the ring and so did the tiger-dillos. The announcer began giving the play by play as the match started. The Fire Ferrets were off to a bad start and eventually losing the first round. Olive and I cheered for them when I the second round started. This time It was on I could tell. Fire, water and, and earth disc few back and forward between the two teams. "Man, I'd hate to get caught in that cross fire." Olive said

"I know what you mean." I replied. The match kept getting worse and worse two of the Fire ferrets were already out of the ring. Leaving Mako alone, we watched as he weaved and dodged. It was incredible he was untouchable. He took down the Tiger-dillos one by one. Then he got to the last one. There was so much dust from the earth disk no one could see anything. Then Mako swooped in for the kill shot. The last Tiger-dillo was sent over the edge and into the water winning the match for the Fire Ferrets. "Wow! Olive did you see that."

"Yeah I did pretty impressive but they got nothing on me and my brothers."

"Brothers? You mean Jamar and Ouni."

"Yeah well their not my real brothers but I feel like they are. We pretty much grew up together. Jamar filled the void of my real older brother Olivier."

"What happened to him?" I asked

"He ran away from home a long time ago. Well enough sad memories lets enjoy the fun!" Olive said with a smile.

"Whoo Hoo, yes one more win and were in the championship tournament!" Bolin said snapping his fingers. "So whatcha guys think Bolin's got some moves huh."

"What did I think?" I said grabbing Bolin by the collar. "What did I think? That was amazing!" I gave Bolin a congratulatory push. Mako was waking up with his team make arguing about the match. "Especially you mister hat trick."

"You guys are good but you wouldn't stand a chance against me and my crew." Olive said haughtily.

"Oh your still here." Scolded Mako

"Oh your still a jerk."

"What's your problem?" Olive glared at Mako. Mako glared back then turned to his locker. "You guys were good but you guys should give me and my friends a chance out their against y'all. We'd sweep the floor with the Fire Ferrets."

"Ha" Mako laughed. "Do you know how hard we had to work to get in here? You just can't walk up and request to become probenders it takes time, work and money."

"Well by the time we talk to the big boss let him knows who we are and what were here for I'm positive hell make an acceptation and FYI I'm not trying to become a probender I just want an exhibition match."

"Anyways… I've been immersed in bending my whole life but I've never seen bending like that-" Korra was cut off.

"Of course you haven't you've seen better." Said a familiar voice

"Ugh, Jamar stop trying to be cool and just walk out here you too Ouni." Olive huffed.

"Just great, more of them." Said Mako. Jamar got in Mako's face.

"And just what do you mean them!" Jamar Said

"Jamar get out of his face he didn't mean it like that he doesn't even know who we are." Olive said as she grabbed Jamar by his collar and pulled him away from Mako.

"Anyways you think you could teach me some tricks."

"Yeah sure. I'm not sure how my earth bending would translate to your water bending but well work something out."

"Won't be a problem actually I'm an earth bender."

"I'm sorry no, no, I didn't mean to assume I was just figuring with your water tribe get up I thought you were a Water Tribe gal."

"Nope you're right I'm a water bender and a fire bender."

"hmm mmhm… I'm very confused right now." Bolin said. The Afrinians laughed.

"You're the avatar and I'm an idiot." Said Mako in his skepticism.

"Both are true." Said Korra proudly.

"No way." Said a shocked Bolin. He turned to his big brother. "The Avatar."

"Hay Bolin I want you to meet my friends Jamar and Ouniano but you can call him Ouni for short."

"Sup guys." Said Bolin.

"Hay" Jamar and Ouni said together.

"Rockin' hairstyle by the way." Bolin said to Ouni.

"Thank you." Said Jamar proudly.  
"I think he was talking to me." Said Ouni.

"I was." Said Bolin

"Well I did it." It got quite.  
"Hay by any chance is either of you an earth bender?" Bolin asked.

"Ouni raised his hand." I am

"Great I was just about to show Korra some tricks you can join us if you like."

"Sure that would be great." Ouni accepted Bolin's offer. Every one made their way through the door and into the gym. Bolin got some earth disc out for Ouni and me.

"Ok let's see what you got." Said Bolin. I sent the earth disc flying into the net.  
"That was great, good power! But in a real match you'd be a sitting turtle-duck. Not so up right and flat footed stay light on your toes right up until the moment when you need to dig in and strike then-"

"You mean like this." Ouni interrupted. Ouni took a stance and sent the disks not spinning like the way I did but flipping into the net at a break neck speed I could barely see. The net was torn and there was a hole in the wall. Bolin looked dumbfounded. Mako even raised his brows a little. "Oops." Said Ouni.

"Ugh Ouni I'm pretty sure that's professional equipment now we'll have to pay for it." Jamar scolded Ouni.

"Ya know what it's getting late I'm turning in. You kids have fun. Nice to meet you avatar Korra, Olive, Ouni… Jamar." Mako said Jamar's name with ice spears stabbed though it. Jamar put on the fakest smile I've ever seen in my life.

"Nice to meet you too Mako." Jamar said tilting his head a bit.

"Yeah it's been a real pleasure." I said.

"C'ya upstairs bro." Said Mako walking away.

"Upstairs? You guys live here?" I said shocked.

"Yup in the attic its nothing fancy but we have some great views. Well, back to bending why don't you throw that combo one more time."

"Ok!" Ouni said happily. Jamar walked up behind him and snatched him by the neck.

"Uh Ouni I think you should take a break." Jamar said putting Ouni in a headlock.

"Yeah I think it's time we head home." I said.

* * *

**One more thing I wanted to say I was thinking about making Amon more desperate for success so he is a more serious threat. Tell me what you think with a comment. Like I said before R&R's appreciated. **


End file.
